


upgrade

by thunderylee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/submissive relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s a win/win situation, really.





	upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So pretty,” Changmin murmurs, stroking the wet hair of his pet as he bathes him.

“No, you are,” the pet replies, his complete trust shining from his eyes that mirror Changmin’s as they fall shut in favor of a kiss.

What feels like his own lips press against his, hot and persistant, a faint whine sounding as his pet struggles with his wrist binds.

Changmin could probably untie him – he’s long since succumbed to his Master’s rule – but he likes it better that way. This is what’s in it for him, full domination and control in a world where he has no say about anything except what happens in the privacy of his bedroom.

What’s in it for Taguchi is to fuck someone who looks exactly like him. Narcissistic bastard, although Changmin would be lying if he said he didn’t get off on it, too. It’s a win/win situation, really.

Changmin fucks Taguchi one more time before he heads off to take his place once again.

~~~

KAT-TUN is so much easier than TVXQ. In both senses of the word “easy.”

Kame is his favorite. Possibly because he’s the youngest, Changmin understands him and his unending desire to prove himself. He lets Kame prove himself all he wants in the backseat of Kame’s car, swank and impeccible just like its owner even as Kame’s draped over Changmin’s back, fucking him from behind.

It’s hot and sweaty and fast, but Kame pulls him off (into a napkin) and they both collapse onto the leather. Changmin feels Kame’s heartbeat fall even against his back and smiles, pleased that he could calm down the overachiever at least for a little while.

Even if he has to pretend to be Taguchi.

~~~

Koki’s rough and playful, laughing as much as he moans and Changmin feels like they’re two teenage boys messing around at a sleepover. It doesn’t help that they’re in a tent, far away from civilization because apparently Koki and Taguchi went camping all the time and Changmin needed to play the part right.

It doesn’t take much to get Koki going and he fits neatly in Changmin’s sleeping bag, the pair of them grunting into sloppy kisses as they grind against each other. Unlike Kame, Koki loves to submit and Changmin takes charge from the bottom, grabbing Koki by the hips and rocking up hard enough to make him bounce.

Koki also likes to cuddle afterwards, and Changmin is starting to understand why Taguchi loved his group so much.

~~~

Every now and then, he gets the feeling that Ueda knows. Changmin has been coached well – he does Taguchi’s signature intro without thinking, messes up his dancing on purpose, and he can even pun on his own now – but there’s distrust in those strong, silent eyes. Or maybe that’s just how Ueda feels about Taguchi normally.

They don’t fuck, but the ex-leader doesn’t stop Changmin from getting on his knees. Ueda’s cock is big, hitting the back of Changmin’s throat and Changmin wonders if Taguchi ever did this for Ueda before, or whether he should have.

When Ueda comes, a faint “Junno” falls from his lips, and Changmin looks up to see him smiling.

~~~

From what Taguchi had happily told him, Nakamaru was his closest friend in the group, so Changmin would have to be careful. He tried to be his pep, bubbly self (Taguchi’s pep, bubbly self anyway), but Nakamaru kept staring at him like he was a stranger. Aptly.

“Did you overdose on your meds or something?” Nakamaru asks seriously, and Changmin freezes. “You don’t have to be ashamed around me, Junno,” Nakamaru goes on. “I like you better as yourself.”

Even though he’s not actually talking to him, Changmin’s heart flops a little. He doesn’t have to try to look moved; it happens well enough on its own and in the next second Nakamaru’s arm is around him.

It’s Nakamaru who starts it, continues it, and ends it, and the only disappointment is when Changmin remembers that he’s not actually Taguchi.

~~~

“You’re not Taguchi.”

Changmin blinks, looking confused as he peers at the stranger. “What makes you say that?”

Akanishi Jin stares hard into his eyes. “I just know.”

But he lets Changmin fuck him anyway.

~~~

Looking at Taguchi is like looking in a mirror, except that Taguchi’s smile is bigger. Always has been, even after spending a couple hours in the trunk of Changmin’s car after being woken from a dead sleep and dragged down the stairs in an industrial-sized laundry bag with his wrists and ankles tied.

Changmin knew Taguchi would warm up to him easily. They’re practically twins. Taguchi was the type of guy to make the best out of any situation, at least until his meds ran out and all he knew was how to cling to Changmin, doing whatever he says and telling him whatever he wants to know.

“Junno,” Taguchi mumbles as Changmin lowers him to the bed. “You’re amazing.”

He’s starting to forget who Shim Changmin is, but it’s worth it to finally have the life he deserves.


End file.
